


Dean x Warm Blanket

by squishy_dean



Category: The Venture Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_dean/pseuds/squishy_dean
Summary: Based on a conversation my friend and I had about how Hank seems like he'd eat dirt. Loving use of lyrics from this song: https://youtu.be/7tCjmdyjyoo





	Dean x Warm Blanket

Dean smiled in content. “There, all snuggly and warm.” He had just finished wrapping himself in a soft fleece blanket and sat on the floor, cookies and milk at the ready. “There’s nothing like camping, eh, Helper?”  
“Beep boop.” Helper was dressed in a smokers jacket and had a pipe hanging out of his metal jaw.  
“That’s right! And the only thing separating us from the great outdoors is this cozy cabin. Ah, listen to that fire crackle. Can’t believe Hank still wanted to play survival outside after seeing my sweet set up in here.”  
“Beep boop.”  
“Plus,” Dean cautiously peaked out the window, “It’s kinda spooky out there..” A fierce wind blew the tree branches, and the only light was that of the full moon. “What if there’s a...wereodile out there?!”  
“Boop Beep.”  
“You’re right. That’s impossible. We’re not in the Amazon!” He gave Helper a nice pat on the shoulder and wrapped himself back up in the blanket. He had meant to stay up late reading, and maybe even play a board game with Hank, but a few pages into his Nancy Drew book, he began to feel tired. His eyes grew heavy and he gave into the calm atmosphere of the crackling hearth, and the warm fleece on his skin. Finally, he dropped his book and gave in to sleep.

He was only asleep for perhaps 20 minutes, when he was awoken by a strange sound outside the window. “Huh?” It was like, digging. And another sound. It sounded like Hank. Dean got up to investigate. “Hank, what are you doing out there?”  
“It’s dark outside.”  
“Wha—“ Dean was caught off guard as he watched Hank digging in the dirt and eating it in handfuls. “Hank! Don’t do that!”  
“I go outside. I touch the grass. I eat the dirt. It’s dark outside.” Suddenly, Dean was gripped by fear. There was no life in Hank’s eyes. Just a thousand yard stare.  
“Wh-what’s going on, Hank? Where’s Brock?”  
“It’s dark outside.”  
Brock appeared from behind a bush with the same vacant stare.  
“It’s dark outside.” He said.  
Dean screamed.

To be continued….


End file.
